the Cullen household
by doubletime twins
Summary: the hectic familyof Bella and Edward along with 7year old twins Dylan and Sebastian, and 5year old twins chelsea and Ava. then they have the rest of their crazy family, like their aunts and uncles and cousins. fights, screaming, laughing. crying and more
1. Chapter 1 mornings

"Dylan, Sebastian, Chelsea, Ava, if you don't get down here you'll be late for school" I yelled upstairs.

Dylan and Sebastian, are twins, and are almost exactly like their dad, except they had my brown hair. Dylan is a whole 3 minutes older than Sebastian though. They are 6 going on 7 and go to forks elementary school, and were going into the first grade.

Chelsea and Ava were also twins, but they just turned 5. Chelsea is 5 minutes older than Ava, and they both look exactly like their dad, just as girls. This year Chelsea and Ava were starting kindergarten and were excited, but the boys didn't want them going to their school.

They were competitive with each other, Chelsea and Dylan were always fighting with each other, while Ava and Sebastian were always fighting. Although Dylan got along perfectly with Sebastian and Chelsea got along perfectly with Ava.

"mommy" Ava yelled running down the steps "Sebastian hided my shoes" Sebastian was right behind her, "she started it, she throwed a wet towel on me"

I shook my head "Why did you throw a wet towel on your brother"

"cause it was wet, I wasn't gonna keep it"

"so you throw it at your brother"

"yeah"

"we don't have time for this, Sebastian get your sisters shoes. Ava don't throw another wet towel on your brother" Ava sighed and Sebastian went to get her shoes.

Then Dylan came down the steps and ran past me and around the living room furniture, Chelsea was right behind him "Dylan you dumb dumb, you got me all wet" sure enough the whole front of her dress was soaked. Chelsea then tackled her brother and now they were rolling on the floor hitting each other.

"Chelsea get off me"

"no, you gotted me wet"

"it was your fault"

"you were carrying the fishy bowel"

I tuned out there screaming as Edward came down stairs carrying a cup with the fish in it. "here" he said handing me the cup. "the bowel died" I took the cup and looked over at the screaming children.

"you should go pull them apart" he nodded and walked over. "hey, stop, don't hit your brother. Stop kicking." I laughed at h is poor attempt to keep the children from beating on each other.

"Ava, you dumb, dumb!" Sebastian screamed from upstairs. "look what you did" I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. They were in the boy's room by the window.

"I didn't do nothing" she said back

"you throwed my truck out the window"

"nuh uh, you pushed me"

"cause you stepped on my foot"

"I didn't even have shoes on" she said crossing her arms"

"What is going on" I said over them they stopped arguing and looked at me.

"Ava throwed my truck out the window"

"I didn't, he pushed me"

"cause you stepped on my foot"

"hey, enough. I already know this, now Sebastian where are Ava's shoes" they both pointed at the window. I walked over and looked out, on the ground were Ava's shoes, and Sebastian's truck.

"go downstairs, and wait there"

"BELLS! I NEED YOUR HELP DOWN HERE" Edward yelled from downstairs. Quickly I walked out of the room and down the steps. Edward had Chelsea in one arm, and Dylan in the other, they were both yelling, kicking, punching, hitting each other.

"Stop right now" I screamed running over. I grabbed Chelsea's arms and held her back, while Edard held Dylan's arms.

"you jerk!" Chelsea screamed

"your dumb" Dylan screamed back.

"I'm smarter than you"

"are not dumby"

"am to. You blockhead"

"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP IN THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS YOU WILL BOTH BE BANNED FROM CARTOONS AND DESSERT FOR A WEEK" I yelled over their insults. They both quickly shut up. "now, Chelsea go get a new dress. Dylan go stand by the door. And where are Ava and Sebastian."

Chelsea walked up the stairs and Dylan stood by the door. Just then, when I open the door I saw Sebastian and Ava running across the yard, Sebastian had Ava's shoes.

"Sebastian! Give me my shoes"

"no"

"Sebastian." Ava yelled. I watched as they chased each other around the yard.

**Alright, this is where chapter I of the Cullen household. Tell us what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 mornings continued

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but their outfits are on our profile. Also they live in California. They moved their when their aunt Alice became a fashion designer**

"Ava, Sebastian, get your little butts in here" I yelled out the door. They stopped running and turned to face me, then walked inside.

"Give your sister her shoes" Sebastian nodded and gave them to her. "good boy"

I ran upstairs and grabbed a bag of colorful hair ties, then walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. I pulled a stool over from the counter, "Chelsea, get over here" Chelsea ran over and climbed up onto the stool, I ran a brush through her long hair and pulled it up into a pony tail.

"Ava, your turn" Ava ran over and climbed up. I brushed her hair, which wasn't easy because she kept complaining that it hurt. Finally I got her hair up. "Sebastian" I brushed his hair, I thought about cutting their hair before, but I don't wanna, it reminds me of their dad when it falls in their eyes. It was kinda long **(think of Nicky and Alex from full house when it was long and everyone thought they were girls, that's about their hair length) **After Sebastian I brushed Dylan's, but their hair still fell in different directions.

I looked around and none of the kids had their shoes on, and where was Edward.

"Shoes on, now" I ordered clapping my hands. Soon I had 4 kids running over to me, with untied shoes, I tied all the shoes ,

"has, anyone seen daddy"

"he went to get ready for work" Dylan said. I nodded. I turned a cartoon channel on, that way I could clean up breakfast. By the time I finished Everyone was ready to go. The kids were waiting by the door while I grabbed their book bags.

"Ava, Chelsea, get you hoodies"

"mommy, it's not cold out"

"I know, but I want them with you" they rolled their five year old eyes but got them anyway.

I got outside and Edward was already fighting with the boys trying to get them to sit in their seats.

"but we wanna sit in the middle seats" Dylan complained.

"no, your mom put your seats in and I'm not changing them around **(I'm not sure about other states, but in Pennsylvania, you have to sit in a booster seat until your 8 years old, I think its dumb, but they made the rule when I was seven.)**

"daddy, please"

"boys I said no, now get in your seats"

"no" they said together and stomped their feet.

Edward attempted picking them up and putting them in the van, but they started screaming and kicking and waving their arms around, Edward set them down and watched them as they screamed and kicked at the ground. The girls then got this wide grin on their face and ran over.

"Hey boys" they sang together. Chelsea nodded at Ava , and Ava said "quit being dumb butts" Ava nodded at Chelsea and Chelsea said "and listen to daddy, just like we do" they grinned evilly and climbed into the van.

I rolled my eyes "girlys"

"yes mommy"

"its not nice to call some one a dumb butt, now say your sorry"

"sorry boys"

"good, now boys, get in the car" they got off the ground and into heir seats. I arranged the seats so that Ava was on the left in the middle, Sebastian was on the left in the back, Chelsea was on the right in the middle and Dylan was behind her.

**Again the outfits on profile, boys look like Nicky and Alex from full house, just older, and with brownish bronze hair. The girls look like Edward just as girls.**


	3. Chapter 3 baby abby

**Okay, I'm changing where they live again, they now live in a small town in Pennsylvania. I'm not sure what it's called yet though, so if you have any ideas you can tell us. Why they live over here is simple, its because I need to now what weather is like for this story so, I picked where I know what the weather is like… anyways if I didn't confuse any of ya, we'll continue on with the story. **

I hugged and kissed them all bye and then stood in the doorway watching as Edward drove them to school, Once he dropped them off he would go straight to work. He worked as a children's doctor at the local hospital. Now that the girl's started school I got a job also, I work as a teacher in a preschool. It's from ten in the morning until two so that way I'm home in time to have snacks ready for then the kids get home from school.

I went inside and started cleaning up this morning's mess. I started downstairs, it didn't take that long to clean up, it was mainly just toys, shoes and clothes, which were the girl's. After I finished downstairs I went upstairs, deciding on the kids bathroom first I walked down he hall and opened the door, right as I stepped in though, I got a wet foot. I looked down at where I stepped, there was a wet towel under my feet. I groaned and picked up the towel, along with the others and threw them in a basket. Then I had to mop up the water that was all over the floor. I put their toothbrushes back into the holder. And picked their pajamas up off the floor.

After I finished the bathroom I went to check their rooms. I stopped at the boy's room first. It was mostly clean, a few toys scattered here and there, but not much. I closed the door and went next door to the girl's room. Their room was no where near as clean as the boys, they had dolls, and doll clothes everywhere. Their blankets were on the floor. They had clothes and shoes thrown around. The entire floor was covered. I sighed and closed the door.

It was already nine o'clock, so I had just enough time to get ready for work. I showered, dressed, dried my hair and pulled it up. Quickly I threw a load of laundry in the washer, grabbed my keys, made sure everything was off and went out to go to work. Locking the door behind me I walked over to the garage, but then remembered my car was getting inspected. That means the only car left was Edward's Volvo. I wonder how mad he would be if I took it. Oh well I need a way to get to work, and since my car is still getting inspected. I ran back into the house and got the keys to the Volvo.

On my way to work Alice called.

"Hello"

"Hey Bells"

"Whatcha' up to"

"We're in the moving van, we should arrive there in a couple hours, I can't wait to see you, and the girls, I wanna take them shopping since Abby isn't old enough yet."

"The girls are in school, so you'll have to wait until they get home"

"that's alright, my new studio is right down the street from the school, so I can take them there and then go straight to work, work on designs, then pick them up and take then shopping. We'll have to take your van though. My Porsche isn't exactly big enough"

"alright are you coming over later"

"well duh, I haven't seen any of you since like June. And you haven't even met Abby yet, she's already 2 months old!"

"alright, alright. I'll call Rose and tell her to come over"

"okay, bye bells"

"bye Alice"

I hung up right as I pulled in the parking lot. I got out and walked into the building. There were five room, Two classrooms, a play room, bathroom, and a kitchen. The hallway had cubbies on both sides for coats and stuff.

…

When I got home, I changed into jeans and a plain blue tee shirt. I got some hamburger from the freezer and stuck it in the sink with hot water and let it thaw. I ran around the kitchen getting the rest of the ingredients for the meatloaf. Once I had all but the mat mixed in a bowel I pulled out four apples and cut them up, set them on a plate with peanut butter and put them back in the fridge. The meat was thawed now, I put in in the bowel and started mixing the meat in, but right as I did the phone rang. I pulled my hands out of the bowel,

"Great, just great" I mumbles and wiped my hands on a towel, answering the phone

"Hey Bells, what for dinner" Emmett asked

"Meat loaf, why"

"Alice called Rose, and she said that you were gonna call rose but never did. So then Rose called me and told me to call you to ask what we're having for dinner" it took me a few minutes but once I understood what he was saying I answered

"yeah, I went to work today, it was pretty crazy. I couldn't leave then alone for two minutes, not even on a bathroom break. On top of that four kids had emotional break downs when their parents left. And I think five fell asleep to early. Oh and then one kid was going around eating other kid's snacks"

"okay then, We'll I'll see ya in as little bit"

"Alright'

"bye"

"bye"

"hey wait. Bella"

"what now"

"is there going to be pie. You know my favorite kind, banana cream pie"

"bring over some bananas and then yes there will be a banana cream, pie. I don't have any bananas since my kids eat them like crazy"

"lucky, I can't get my kids to eat bananas, or any other fruit at that, except strawberries"

"well Emmett it seems like you have a problem, but I really gotta go, the kids will be home in like 10 minutes and I barley have dinner started"

"alright bye bells"

"bye" I hung up and went back to making the meat loaf. I just put in in the oven when Edward came in the door, with four kids running past him towards the stairs.

"Wait" they stopped in their tracks "maybe you should tell your mother what you told me in the car today"

"Do we have to daddy" Dlyan asked. Edward nodded. Ava stepped forward and pulled a paper out of her book bag,

"our principal said you need to sign this so we can give it back to him tomorrow" Chelsea said.

I looked down at the paper, it was a behavior report "and what's this all about"

"we got in a fight at school" Sebastian said quietly

"with who"

"two third graders" Ava said this time

"And why did you fight with them"

"it was recess and they were making fun of the girls" Dlyan said. I nodded and turned to Edward.

"the girl's teacher said the boys literally jumped on them and knocked them to the ground, then the girls joined in and they were all beating on the boys."

"so they were calling us little and dumb and gross" Chelsea said

I sighed and shook my head. "put your book bags and shoes by the door." they ran over and set there stuff down, then headed for the stairs.

"hold on, you all have a room to clean, I want it done before your auntie Alice gets here. You know how she doesn't like a messy room"

"auntie Alice is coming" Ava asked. The boys were trying to sneak up the stairs.

"yes,. And boys you have a room to clean to. Now if your rooms not clean I'm calling auntie Alice and Rosie and uncle Emmett and jasper they can't come" their eyes went wide and they ran up to their rooms. I smiled and went back to dinner, I got out carrots, corn, green beans and peas.

Then the door slammed open, "Bells" Alice shrieked and ran over to me, jasper came in the door carrying and infant seat and a huge diaper bag in his hands.

"Awe, can I hold her" I asked. I wiped my hands and threw the towel on the counter, Alice nodded. I unbuckled her and picked her up.

"your so cute, you look just like your mommy you know" Abby giggled. She did look a lot like Alice, her short black hair, bright green eyes. Pale skin and very small. She was wearing a white shirt with a picture of a shrimp along with the words _'daddy's favorite shrimp' _and simple black shorts, pink shoes with orangey straps, and a plain white sun hat that buttoned under her chin.

"Girls, boys, come here and met your new baby cousin" Alice yelled upstairs.

"Auntie Alice" the girls shrieked and came running, the boys right behind them,

**So now you've met baby Abby… doesn't she sound cute.. Her outfit is on our profile.. Check it out. Also sorry for not updating sooner, Thursday we had our last dance class, Friday we had the rehearsal, then Saturday and Sunday we had the actual recitals, which took like all day. If you went to see forest wood preforming arts dance recital then you saw us**


	4. authors note

****

i know bummer, you all thought this was a chapter but sadly its not. i hate authours note's to... but you all need to know this way you'll nkow that we are not abandoning any of ya'll

now updating is going to be getting slower, our cousin is coming up in June and august so we aren't gonna be on the computer much, sorry, but July we can update, and since school is finishing well everything is getting pretty crazy. So yeah…

we'll try amnd update tomorrow since we have tomorrw off of school....


	5. Chapter 5 shattered glass

**We're back, its just me, Ashley, today, ally is at the dentist getting 2 teeth ripped out, and since I'm here by lonesome, I can get typing .**

"We missed you auntie Alice," Ava said hugging Alice's legs, "yeah, we misseded you" Chelsea agreed

"I missed you to girlys" Alice hugged them back then went over and sat down on the couch.

"no auntie Alice come see our room, mommy made us clean it today" Ava and Chelsea pulled at her arms.

"okay, okay' Alice got up and followed her down the steps.

"UNCLE ENMMETT IS HERE" Emmett yelled coming inside, the boys ran over to him and hugged his legs, "uncle Em, you're here" Sebastian said. Emmett picked them up and threw them over his shoulders,

"jasper, long time no see" he walked over and set the boys down, that was when Emmett noticed me holding Abby. "aww, a baby, Bella, why didn't you tell me you were having another, I didn't even notice you getting fat" I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett. "Emmett you big dork, this is little Abby, jasper and Alice's baby"

He turned to jasper "can I hold her, please, please, I promise I won't hurt her"

"Alyssa, stay out of the car, I said no." Rose yelled from outside. Alyssa was only 8 weeks younger than the girls,

"'LYSSA" Ava and Chelsea yelled and came running down the steps and out the front door. Rose came in shaking her head "I was nearly run over by 3 5 year olds"

"are they going outback" I asked, Rose nodded, we might live in a small area but some people around here you couldn't trust. Just then Alice came downstairs, "so what's this I hear about the kids getting into a fight on their first day of school" she asked sitting down. "oh I forgot to tell you, Ava split one kids lip, and Chelsea gave the other a black eye," Edward said. My eyes widened, five years old and they already beat up a couple of eight year olds,

I was about to say something when the timer buzzed. I got up and went into the kitchen and pulled the meatloaf out of the oven. Emmett was standing behind me as I carried it out to the table.

"this looks good Bella" Emmett said as I went back to the kitchen to get the rest of the food, when I got back to the table I saw Emmett trying to sneak some food, I put the bowl of food back o the counter grabbed a towel and whacked Emmett in the back of the head. "no one is allowed food before dinner." he looked disappointed and walked away, I went over to the cupboards, grabbed a stack of plates then opened the back door. "kids get in here, go wash you hands for dinner" they came running in as I put the plates on the table.

"GIRLS FIRST" I heard Chelsea yell from upstairs, followed by a _thud, _there was a serious of yes's and no's and thuds. But then there was a loud sound, it sounded like glass shattering. I dropped what I was holding, which happened to be a box full of silverware. I ran up to the bathroom, I opened the girls standing on the stool and the boys on toilet, the towel shelf on the ground and the full sized mirror shattered.

"All of you out of the bathroom," I yelled, they walked by and rose came up to see what was going on.

Me and Rose cleaned up the glass, then went back downstairs and explained to everyone what happened. The kids staying in their rooms until Edward went and told them dinner was ready. They came down and sat in their seats. As I started giving them their plates I said "I don't know about you Alyssa, but you four are grounded. First you fight this morning, then at school, now you broke a mirror. For the rest of the week your going to bed and hour earlier.

**Oh, their in trouble Mr.**

**Question time:**

**I'm just curious, but what country are yins from, just add it at the bottom of your review. I'm just curious and want to know.**


	6. Chapter 6 party prep

**We're back, yep finally I know. Sorry for the wait. But Saturday we went to our family reunion. I got kicked by some little girl, who is some how related to me. I ended taking our cousins camera home by accident. Oops, oh well she's getting it back some time later. Any who. Before I go with a ten page rant I'll let you go on with the story. **

**Friday November 2****nd**

"Bella, Bella time to get up" Edward said "yah mommy come on" two little girls said jumping on my bed. "but I'm tired" I was tried was up later than planned baking the girls cookies two take to there school as a birthday treat for the kids **( I don't know if any of yinz schools do that but ours does. Well not so much now but in elementary we did) **"are the cookies done momma?" Ava asked crawling over to me. " yes but daddy burned the first batch" both of them turned, Ava and Chelsea, toward Edward and glared at him it was so cute.

"well', excuse me but mommy never told me when to take them out of the oven" Edward said defending himself. I laughed at him. "sure, if you say so now go wake the boys up."

"can we do it mommy, Please. No water this time" Chelsea asked. Last time I told them to wake their brothers up they poured a cup of water on them. I nodded and they ran of the room. I turned back to Edward, "I did tell you when to take the cookies out." "no you said when they are brown"

"its not that hard to watch and take them out when they are brown"

"yes it is, I can't see a thing through that window" I rolled my eyes and laughed. "open the oven dorky"

"MOMMY" came two little boy screams from down the hall. Then the sound of eight feet running.

"mommy, they, they put ice on us" Sebastian cried, holding his shirt out. The girls came running in, running into their brothers and falling over.

"girls, I told you no water" I said

"but we didn't use no water this time, we used ice." Edward walked over and picked the girls up off the boys. "ice is water, just frozen" they looked up at him with sad eyes, "we're sorry daddy, are we in trouble" they asked with tears, I already knew Alice taught them how to act like they were crying to get what they want. Edward shook his head. "ask your mom"

"are we mommy?" "since its your birthday, no. but if it was any other day, then yes you would be, now lets go" I stood up out of bed and walked past everyone out the door. The boys followed me down the steps. I went to the kitchen and five bowls and a new box of cocoa pebbles and half a gallon of milk.

Edward trailed down the steps with Chelsea on his back and holding Ava. They were very close to their daddy.

"girls, I need to get ready for work"

"but, but daddy. Eat with us" Ava complained

"do you want me to be home before you?' He asked setting them down on their chairs. They nodded. "then I half to get ready for work" they looked down sadly "ok daddy" he kissed their heads "I'll be back before you leave" they were happy again and went to eating their cereal. I made myself a bowl and leaned against the counter watching them eat. After breakfast I cleared the counter, since all four left their bowls and ran off to get dressed.

Edward came back downstairs while the kids were getting dressed. "you do know since your coming home early, you, Em, and Jasper are setting up the 'carnival' He nodded, "good, I'll have a sub come in around 1 so the I can be home to help set up, Alice is picking up the kids and their friends. And I'll be here, cooking dinner. Now eat something. You are not skipping breakfast." he laughed at me and grabbed a piece of cheese and ate it. "something better than that. or I will tie you to a chair and ram food down your throat." I said holding up a piece of toast. He raised his eyebrows at me "really now" I nodded.

"no your not" I nodded again "yes I am" he shook his head and laughed. I threw the toast at him. "that's hardly tying me to a chair and forcing food down my throat, Hun." I walked over across the kitchen, "Really, hadn't noticed" I took the toast from his hands and smeared it in his face. He had a strawberry jelly beard and toast crumbs on his face.

"you look silly daddy" the girls laughed from the stairway. "but mommy, that was mean. you told us not to do that" "I know girls, but mommy is allowed to because daddy wasn't listening." I said back, they looked at him with a shocked face. I laughed, "girls why aren't you dressed yet"

"cause Sebastian and Dylan hided our new tights." Ava said in her angry voice. "and our new shoes"

"boys give your sisters back their clothes" Edward yelled up the stairs. They ran back upstairs, ten minutes later, they came running down the steps.

"is aunt Alice here yet" Chelsea asked jumping off the last step. "yep get your coats on," I walked them out to Alice's van. It snowed last night, only a little bit, but it was gonna get a lot warmer today. Like 70 some degrees (F, sorry I don't know Celsius. Um I think its like 20 degrees. I don't know I never use Celsius cuz I don't understand it) the weather was being weird, one week its freezing and five feet of snow. The next week its warm, but wet.

The day went by quickly, the preschool children mostly behaved today.

I came home to find the boys outback trying to set up the new swings set.

"is that all the further you got, you've been out here since, noon, almost two hours ago" Emmett looked up "sorry bell, but we couldn't decided where to put it" I rolled my eyes and went back inside,

"wait Bella" Jasper called

"yeah"

"can you come get Abby, She's been with us all afternoon"

"yeah" I went outside and picked up Abby, she was laying in her car seat. I got the baby swing out of the closet, put Abby in, and started on dinner. Alice and Rose were going to be here soon, Rose was getting snacks for the kids sleepover tonight and Alice was picking up the kids.

Around 3:15 Alice called

"what's up"

"Bella we have a problem"

"what"

"the kids don't all fit in my car"

"how many do you have"

"11, wait, okay yeah 11 I thought we were missing one" I laughed at her. "can you come help me, please Bella"

"sorry Alice, but I trying to get dinner finished. Try Calling Rose."

"I did, but she doesn't have her van. Emmett used it to pick up the swing set"

"alright, I'll Tell Emmett to go help ya out"

"thanks"

"no problem" I hung up and walked to the back door. "Emmett you need to help Alice pick up the kids, she can't fit them all in her car"

"her and that Porsche"

"she had the van Emmett" jasper said. Emmett nodded. "I'll be back soon" and he walked around to the driveway and left. I went back inside and went back to cooking.

By 3 forty they were back 11 little boys and girls ran into the house and started jumping on the couches.

"SIT" I yelled and came of the kitchen holding Abby. Alice ran over and took her baby.

"Edward, jasper their back" I yelled to the boys. They came and saw all the kids.

"girls, boys you wanna introduce us to your friends" Edward asked.

"oh right" Ava said. Chelsea stood up beside her. "mommy daddy, uncle jasper, uncle Em aunt Alice this is Emma, and Ellie" Ava finished "and Corissa and Devin"

Sebastian stood up "this is mark" "and Sidney" Dylan finished.

"and 'lyssa" the girls sang together. Alyssa jumped up beside the girls. Then the six girls plus Devin ran upstairs. The other four went outside.

Alice came in and helped me finish dinner. Rose arrived at four thirty, with a lot of bags. "I got popcorn, and a bunch of sugary snacks. 6 different movies and a lot of juice boxes"

"mommy" "aunt Rosie" the three ran downstairs followed by the other four. The boys also came inside. Alyssa ran up and hugged Rose. "mommy, I missed you. Mommy your fat, why?"

"I told you already your getting baby sisters or brothers" Rose told us a few months ago she was having twins! Excitement for her.

"oh yeah"

"who are your friends"

"Emma, Ellie, Corissa, and Devin" the girls said together.

"why don't you go back upstairs or outside. Dinner will be ready soon." they nodded and went outside with their brothers and their friends.

Dinner went surprisingly smoothly. Although, Edward had a mini panic attack when he saw Ava hugging Devin. Us girls were now setting up for the sleepover. Little did I know everyone was staying over, Alice, Rose, Abby, and Me, Edward, Emmett and jasper were gonna sleep downstairs with the girls, and Devin, and the boys. Alice and me were laying out sleeping bags, pillows, blankets. Sheets. While Rose was popping popcorn and putting snacks in a bowl. The kids were up changing into their pajamas.

We watched Aladdin, the lion king and the kids fell asleep during the lion king 2.

I looked down at the kids, Chelsea and her brother, Dylan, and Sidney, were actually sharing a blanket, she was squished in the middle , Ava was laying using Devin as a pillow, I nudged Alice and she looked down. "aw they are so cute, where's the camera" I pointed beside the TV. She got up and took pictures.

I'm gonna get these developed and framed so you can hang them up tomorrow.

"maybe we should go upstairs, I think it's a little crowded down here" Emmett said,. We got up and all went to bed.

**Oh, we'll put the party up later. We've already spent two hours writing this. Well probably half and hour out of that was looking at clothes, but you get the picture.**

**Question time:**

**When should the boys birthday be?**

**Should Rose have boys, girls, boy and girl? Names?**


	7. Chapter 7 party

**Hey guys! I know long wait, but at least its here. The rest of this month we got a excuse, first I have this expander put in my mouth and it makes it wider. Ashley has one to she just got it way before me. We get them checked tomorrow, in a couple months I'm gonna get are braces. Ashley gets them next month. Then later tomorrow we're going down to are cousins. We'll be there til sometime Sunday. A week later school starts and updates and stuff will be faster. Back to the story. IT'S THE BIRTHDAY PARTY! Their party clothes have and are on are profile.**

We came downstairs the next morning dressed and ready for the busy day. Nearly 50 people were gonna be here including us.

"you guys go wake up the kids. We'll get the breakfast food out" Emmett said pulling Edward into the kitchen. Jasper was upstairs with Abby. The three of us went into the crowded living room. They were almost in the same positions as last night except Dylan rolled over by his brother and several of the kicked the blankets off. "BREAKFAST TIME!!" Alice yelled through the room. Everyone got up and went to sit at the table for breakfast. After this big breakfast I would need to go grocery shopping. We went through 2 ½ boxes of cinnamon toast crunch, 2 boxes of waffles and syrup, 2 gallons of milk,1 jug of orange juice, a loaf of bread, carton of eggs, and a tub of butter and jelly.

"clean up while we get the kids dressed" Alice told them while running upstairs with the kids. "Chelsea, Ava put on your dresses. Sebastian, Dylan your clothes are on your beds. Everyone else's are in there bags. Alice brush and do hair. Rose you got shoes and I'll clean up the living room. W e all spread out to do our jobs, while the guys were in charge of cleaning up breakfast. I folded the extra blankets and put them away in the closet, while I was putting away pillows and toys, Jasper ran out from the kitchen covered in bubbles.

"Bella, slight emergency in the kitchen" he said then went back into the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen behind him and there were bubbles waist level all through the kitchen. "What happened!" I screamed.

"I don't know, we started the dishwasher and bubbles started pouring out. Edward went to the garage to get mops." Emmett said back. "Did anyone think of turning it off?" I asked. "no" they both answered, "Well turn it off!" the all slid across the floor and turned off the dishwasher. "Edward, leave the door open, we can push the bubbles that way, and Japer go tell everyone to stay out of the kitchen.

WE all started cleaning and in half and hour the kitchen was clean, and we left the floor to dry.

"mommy, we look pretty, huh" Ava and Chelsea, ran over to me. "yes, I'm going to change" I went upstairs and changed out of my wet clothes and into dry clothes. "mommy, looky, it grandpa" The boys pulled Charlie over. "hi dad" "good to see ya bells" "kids grandma and pappy (we call our grandpa that) are here" Alice called from the door. Esme and Carlisle walked in and gave everyone hugs. Renee and Phil, along with the neighbors, the banks and their two kids Eli and Lindsey, and the rest of the girls class came an hour later.

Later today

Me and Rose were standing on the back porch watching the kids play, Alice was putting Abby down for a nap, and the guys were getting out the grill. WE had different things set up for the kids. One corner was set up for races, tree house, play house, other party games like pin the tail on the donkey, even a little game of kick ball was in the back corner of the yard. I watched the races. Chelsea was the only girl there. She ended up coming in second after Sidney. "yay! I almost wined" she squealed. Sidney stomped up to her. "no this is a boys race only" he pushed her down to the ground. She started crying and ran over to us. "mommy, Sidney pushed me down." She cried. I picked her up and hugged her. Go tell Sidney I want to talk to him okay" she nodded and ran off. I looked over at Rose "didn't Emmett do that when you were five" she nodded. "Aww they're gonna get married" I said watching them. The two were arguing. Chelsea kicked him and Sidney pushed her again. "Guys look over there!" Alice giggled and pointed across the yard. "they're playing wedding. 'lyssa's 'marrying' mark" she giggled. "Who's marrying who" The guys came over to us, we pointed at the kids. Dylan was being the preacher, they had leaves for flowers, Ava and Ellie were being the bridesmaids. "That's my baby girl, I knew I never liked that kid" Emmett was about to storm over there when Rosalie grabbed his shoulder, "Emmett would you get me something to drink please. I'm really thirsty and besides they are just kids playing. Don't you remember when we were little we played wedding and house all the time"

"fine, but you girls forced us into it anyway" he said and walked back into the house. The guys went back to the grill and started grilling lunch. We went over to talk to Renee and Esme.

"so Rose, have you thought of any names for the twins yet?" Esme asked. She shook her head and said "not yet, I'm waiting to see if they are girls boys or both."

"LUNCH!" the guys, Charlie, Phil, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle, yelled. All the kids ran over and they started handing plates of hamburgers and hotdogs. After lunch we all had the huge cake Esme baked.

After lunch was over I walked up to Sidney, and tapped him on the shoulder. "yes ms. Ava and Chelsea's mom" "lets not fight so much today, okay. I don't want kids going home with bruises. I'm gonna tell Chelsea the same thing" he nodded and I told Chelsea the same thing. Then the kids lined up for the piñatas, then we did presents, and the kids had a wrapping paper war.

**Tada! Party. Okay after school starts updates will be faster, because writing this is more funner than homework. We'll probably update about one story a day. **

**Question time:**

**We chose that Rose's kids are boy/girl, here are the names to chose from. **

**Shawn and Sarah**

**Adam and Alex**

**Dean and Dawn**

**Ben and Bethany**

**Nathan and Natalie **


End file.
